Dragon
}} | colspan="2" style="padding:0em;" }} |- } | Damien }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Biographical Information |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Full name: Dragon }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Born: October 29}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Age: 19 }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Status: Alive }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Manner of death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Also known as: Damien, D. (By Nyxy) }} |- } } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Physical Description |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Gender: Male }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Hair color: Orange/red}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Eye color: Emerald green/gold }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Height: 6'3" }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Weight: 180 lbs }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Relationships |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Love Interest(s): N/A }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Family: N/A }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Allies: Fitz, Nyxy, Astrophe }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Enemies: The School, Xavient }} |- } } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; text-align:center;" | Affiliation |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Powers: Limited Pyrokinesis }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Species: Mutant}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Affiliation: Neutral }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Occupation: Subway Employee, unrevealed former minimum wage jobs }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Missions: N/A }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" GALLERY }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" RELATIONSHIPS }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" UNABRIDGED HISTORY }} |} Appearance Dragon has bright, unruly red hair that appears orange in some places, not lengthy. Sticks up. His eyes are mainly emerald green but change to golden near the iris. His skin is tanned and he's significantly tall at 6'3". Strong but prefers swift and silent, and certainly fast. Wears an orange jacket with a hood and a golden locket on as chain around his neck. He has bat wings but isn't a huge fan of flying distances so they're rarely visible. His canines are thin and sharp, and he's a carnivore. He's also nocturnal. His vision isn't the greatest. Inadvertly discribed him as Gerard Way, so you can use him for a visual I guess. Personality Dragon is a wanderer and doesn't like to work for or with people, as he doesn't play nice with others. He isn't someone who likes to talk with people who make requests or ask questions of him, and finds it humorous to ignore them or skirt around answering, usually driving those people crazy and frustrated until they give up. He has a separate vendetta most people wouldn't have, and can often seem to have very confusing actions. His motives are often confusing and difficult to guess or understand. He's selfish and pretty arrogant, looking down on most. He can be considered a little insane and has a dark sense of humor and wit. Matching sarcasm with this guy is incredibly difficult to do, because he makes it difficult to follow up. He can, however, be shockingly charismatic and most who haven't had negative run ins with him consider him very likable and kind. It's almost always an act. He's secretive and doesn't talk about his life much, and also very mysterious and confusing. Perhaps not evil, but he doesn't abide to morals. There are bare hints of him having less sanity than others in his lack of caring for what happens to others, unless they grow on him. Then he is very protective and possessive, and deadly to anyone that hurts them. He has the lying and manipulative abilities of a politician, and he would actually enjoy joining politics in his future. It's difficult for him to grow fond of people, and even more difficult for people to grow fond of him. Background He was old for an experiment when he was brought in, at nearly a month old. The scientist didn't do much as he wasn't expected to be a successful mutant. However, eventually he became 9% non-human despite these original doubts. His echolocation developed just days after the first experiment, where he was fused with a large amount of ghost bat. He could often be seen clicking his tongue to find things, be it scientists or objects. The Whitecoats were encouraged and within the need month they successfully merged him with 1% aye aye and 1% Asian golden cat. After these mutations and several other experiments, it was found that he could see been in the dark than in light, where he largely relied on echolocation. He believes that after that he also got two other mutations, though they have yet to reveal any signs. At age seven he accidentally started a fire and melted the lock on his cage. He didn't get very far before they found him, and returned him to the containment room. However, at age ten he managed to create a plan with three other mutants to escape. What really ended up happening is that he used them as distractions, so by the time they had been captured and his absence was noted, he had already escaped the School. Since then he'd had jobs, freedom, and a fairly normal life minus the schooling. Many simply think he's homeless. He met Fitz when he was 17 and took the guy under his wing, and looks out for him whenever able. Neither actually trust each other, and he has a tracking device implanted on him from Fitz. Relationships Fitz Fitz and Dragon are on shockingly good terms, for people who should not get along. They know each other very well and therefore know how to interact cleanly as roommates and allies. Despite this and the fact they're admittedly fond of one another, neither fully trusts the other. Fitz's has incorporated a tracking microchip into Dragon's locket, which Dragon is fully aware of. They're in a permanent state of one-upping each other on independence and keeping the other under control. Nyxy Nyxy and D. appear to be confused on their standings with one another, though the general consensus is that they both like the other. It is shown they get on each other's nerves due to the fact they're rather alike. Astrophe Powers Night Vision Echolocation Flame Control Flaws Trivia Category:Zen's OCs Category:Damien's Group Category:New Gen OCs Category:First Gen OCs